Cruel King EnglandxMaid Reader: My Light
by HetalariousMe
Summary: King Arthur Kirkland feared by others. The King shows little if no fear. When a certain accident happens, the two of you are brought closer together. Darkness over takes the Kingdom, and your heart. You are the Light, can he protect you?
1. Chapter 1

He did not know your name, but you knew his name.

After all he was the king.

Unlike other maids, you did not want anything to do with the king. The more distance there was between you both, the better. From what you heard he was cold-hearted and ruthless ruler, you shuddered at the very thought of him.

Now you stood before him, soaking wet.

"I shall ask you again," The King asked irritated, "Did you, or did you not, attack Anika?"

_She started it!_ You wanted to snap, but you restrained yourself.

You sighed, "I did, but only-" "See! She confessed! She should be punished." Anika interrupted.

Anika was a maid here as well, she was the head maid, and everyone fears her. She is liked by the king, tending to his every need. He believed only what Anika tells him about what happens in the Maids' Quarters.

The King grabbed you and jerked your face up to his making you look at him, "Is that true? Did you attack Anika… on purpose?" He asked. Anika's smile faltered, "But King Arthur, she already-" King Arthur glared at her making her fall silent. Then he looked back at you still waiting for his answer.

"I didn't attack her randomly, so no, I didn't 'attack' Anika on purpose." You said still trying not to make eye contact.

He released you, "Go on then, tell me what happened."

You hesitated for a moment then spoke-

*Flashback*

__ was washing dishes, Anika was inspecting them closely. Watching for any little hint of mistake or laziness. She approached _ watching how she was washing the dishes. _ tensed. Anika did not stop to inspect somebody unless they were going to get yelled at. Luckily for _, she left. But, she came back, this time bumping into _ making her drop the plate. The plate shattered in half, _ turned to Anika. Anika grinned at her, "Look at what you have done, you broke it." _ stared at her and clenched her teeth, "I would not have dropped it if you would not have bumped into me." Anika glared at her and stepped forwards, "Do not you use that tone with me!" She hissed pushing _ back. The maids around watched in stunned silence._

_Anika grabbed _'s arms and pulled her, "I had enough of you," she said dragging _, "Maybe this will teach you how to respect me." "Hey! Let me go!" _ yelled trying to get free, but Anika grasp only tightened. She pushed _'s head in the sink, full of soapy water, the other maids gasped, "A-Anika! Are you trying to drown the girl!? You can't just-" "Silence!" She yelled at the maids._ kicked out wildly, oxygen quickly escaping from her mouth. Anika hissed and looked down at _ and released her. _gasped for air, she glared at Anika, anger flared in her chest._

_She threw herself at Anika, _ punched and scratched her, "What the hell!? You could have killed me!" She gasped. Anika fought back, a guard ran through the doors, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Anika ran to the guard pushing _ out-of-the-way. "S-She attacked me! She is a lunatic!" She lied. The guard grabbed and dragged both of them out into the hallway, "You are going to the king, and he will discuss your punishments." The guard glared at them. Anika bent over to _, "If you say anything, I'll make sure when you come back if you thought this was harsh, just wait for it." She snarled, _ took one last look at the maids, they were the only witnesses, but maids overheard and; looked around at each other for a moment, then went back to work as if nothing had happened. "Bunch of cowards." _ mumbled angrily._

*End*

The king eyed you carefully as she told her story, glancing now and then at Anika. When you finished with your story, the king sighed and stared at you with a blank expression. "Anika," he said, there was a hint of fear in her eyes. "You are dismissed, leave. I'm going to have a talk with Miss _." You glanced at him, he knew your name after all. Anika grinned and bowed, "Yes my king." She said walking out. You weren't surprised; Anika was not going to get punished-even though it was her fault that all this mess happened.

The King and you stood in silence not looking at each other. The King finally broke the silence, "You are not going to get punished dear, smile." You looked at him, "W-What do you mean? I thought that-" The King interrupted you, "You did not really do anything worthy of punishment, Anika on the other hand will get punished... Just not at this moment," he smiled.

"But weren't you going to discuss something with me?" You said trying to get to the point of this conversation and leave.

The King raised an eyebrow, "Ah yes..." he said taking a step towards you, "Let me make a deal, How about... starting tomorrow, to make sure you do not get into any more trouble, dear, you will be at my side at all times?"

To you it didn't really sound like a deal, it sounded more like a task. But, you nodded anyways, not wanting to upset the King, "Yes, my King." You said bowing and taking a step to leave.

"Oh, and another thing," he said. You stopped and turned around.

"Tell Anika to come here."

You nodded and hurried out. You glanced around, Anika was not far from the door and almost got hit by the opening door. "Watch it." Anika hissed at you. You frowned, "Were you eavesdropping on our discussion?" You asked crossing your arms. Anika squinted at her and ignored your question, "What did the King tell you? I didn't hear him yell at you."

You sighed, "It is nothing important." You said walking away. "Oh yes, The King wishes to speak to you." You said not turning to look at her. Anika glared at you and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Anika opened the door and walked in. You tried not to smile, but couldn't help it. Anika was finally going to get in trouble. You could hear the conversation from all the way down the hallway.

"What! B-But I thought you-"

"Silence! You heard very well what I said."

"But... who is the new head maid?"

There was long pause. "_ is the new head maid."

Your smile quickly disappeared. You had not realized when he made the deal, which you accepted, you would replace Anika's place as head maid.

"That is it! I have had it with _!" Anika yelled. "I quit!"

You saw the door swing open and slam against the wall, a photo shook almost falling to the floor. You caught it before it fell. Anika glared at you, she ran to you, "This is all your fault!" She screeched. You held the photo in your hands bringing it closer to your chest, Anika extended an arm and slapped you. Your cheek burned with pain, tears stung in your eyes, you stumbled backwards. Anika grabbed the photo in your hands and threw it on the floor, "I hate this place!" She yelled storming away.

You rubbed your cheek and watched her run away. You bent down to pick up the broken photo, "It's not my fault you know..." you mumbled angrily. You glanced at the photo, it was a photo of Arthur and a little blond boy. You stared at the little boy, _"I didn't know he had a brother." _You thought to yourself.

"Are you alright _?" You heard somebody asked, you looked up to see a familiar pair of cold green eyes.

"Oh... um, yeah. I'm alright, this isn't the first time this has happened anyways..." You smiled nervously. He extended his hand to you offering help, you took his hand and stood up. You looked at the photo in your hand, "This fell, but luckily, the photo is not damaged in any way." You said happily. He eyed the photo, "How did this get here..." he mumbled to himself, his grip tightened on your hand. "Um... King Arthur," You said, he turned to look at you. "You're hurting me." You said glancing at your crushed hand. He quickly released you, "S-Sorry _."

You handed the photo to him and smiled sweetly, "I'm alright..."

Arthur felt his cheeks get warm, "O-Okay, well it's getting late, I'll come to collect you in the morning. Good night." He said quickly walking down the hallway keeping his head down to cover his blush.

"That was... strange." You thought walking to your room. You opened the door to your room, closed the door behind you, and flopped down on your bed.

_"Out of all the things that could have happened today, I did not expect all of this. I stood up to Anika, but she quit... And I have to resume her place as head maid... but, other than that, I guess it was a good day," _you thought to yourself. You sighed and closed your eyes, _"Maybe tomorrow will be... better."_

Just Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke to the sound of loud knocking on the door, you rubbed your eyes sleepily.

"_-_?... The King requests your presence at once. Please hurry…" the voice said from behind the door. You yawned and rubbed your eyes sleepily , "Alright, I'll be there in a moment!" you called out.

"O-okay." the other voice said before scurrying away. You glanced out the window. The sun wasn't even half way across the sky, it was probably 5'am. "I wonder what that King wants so early in the morning…" you thought to yourself as you changed and brushed your (h/l) (h/c).

Once you finished changing into your maids' outfit you stepped into the hallway an walked towards the King's work room. You knocked on the door, "Enter." King Arthur said. You entered and smiled at the King, "Hello, King Arthur. You called for me?" He smiled back, "Yes, I need for you to make me my tea." He said. Your smile faltered a bit, "Okay, I'm on it! I'll be right back." You said bowing then walking out of the room.

Tea? He woke you up at 5'am, because he wanted tea? Why couldn't he ask anyone else for his tea? You sighed and walked to the kitchen, the other maids there glanced at you then went back to work again.

As you were making the King his tea, one of the maids did approach you. "Making the King his tea?" she asked. You smiled at her and nodded, "Yeah. That King sure does like his tea, huh?"

"Woke me up just so I can make him some." You sighed. She stared at you in confusion, "Aren't you happy? If the King wanted me to make him his tea I'd do it in a heartbeat." She smiled back.

You turned to her, "It's not that I'm not happy, I just don't think he needed to wake me just so I can get him his darned tea. Didn't ever occur to him that he has other maids?"

The maid shrugged, "He just wants one person to I guess." She said walking away.

You finished making his tea and walked out of the kitchen.

You knocked on the door again, "I made your tea, King Arthur." You called out. "Good, Come in." he said. You opened the door and walked in, "Sorry if I took long, I got sort of distracted." You said handing him his drink. "No worries, you did complete your task after all." He said taking it.

"Take a seat _," he said gesturing to the chair across the desk. You sat down, "Is there anything you need, King Arthur?..." You asked, your (e/c) eyes staring at him curiously. King Arthur stared at you for a moment, then cleared his throat nervously, " You know _, you don't have to call me King Arthur all the time." He said. Your smile faltered a little as you looked at him in confusion, but your pretty smile went back on your face, "Um, sorry, I just thought "King" was the correct way to address you as... So what did you want me to address you as then?" You asked.

King Arthur smiled, "You can just call me Arthur." You brightly smiled back at him, your (e/c) eyes seemed to light up, "Alright then, Arthur." You said honored to call the King by his first name.

Arthur stared at you curiously, he still didn't know anything about you. He also didn't know if he should even ask, it might be personal. But then again it may not be. He thought it over for a moment. He didn't want to get into anything too personal.

You noticed he was lost in thought, "Arthur? Are you alright?" You asked. He snapped back into reality and smiled nervously, "Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

You smiled brightly at him, "It's alright, if you want to talk about anything I'll be here." You declared staring at him. He tilted his head to the side, "Really? Anything?..." he asked.

You nodded reassuringly, "Yep! That's what I'm here for…"

Arthur noticed how confident and persistent you were. Your (e/c) eyes, as they seemed to gleam with excitement. "Alright then, if you don't mind telling me, I'd like to know about you and your family." He asked.

Arthur immediately regretted asking when he saw the gleam in your (e/c) eyes disappear and your smile fade away. "Oh… Well there isn't much to say about them…" You said blankly.

Arthur felt a little guilty now, "Y-You don't have to t-" he began, but you stopped him. "No, it's alright. I'll tell you." You smiled again.

"Well where do I begin…I don't really remember my past, but I'll try my best…" You sighed trying to recall anything of your past.

"Well, my Father was wounded and killed in war when I was at least 2, so I can't really tell you about him… " You frowned. "My mother was really sad and depressed when she heard about this, she would cry for hours and the fact that he was never really there made her angry. She died a year later, she slit her wrists with a kitchen knife. I didn't know she was dying, I-I thought she was falling asleep…. I sat next to her and fell asleep, she wrapped her arm around me and… died... When I woke up I saw her arms covered in blood, her blood got all over me." Your voice was starting to sound monotonous. "I realized she was dead and cried and begged for her to wake up. But unfortunately, you can't revive one from death… "

"My grandmother later came looking for us, she said my mother had written her a letter before she died. The letter asked for her to take care of me. So she did. After the small funeral held for my mother, my grandmother took care of me. I helped my grandmother clean around the house, she'd teach me how to sing and play the piano… not that I'm any good at playing the piano…"

You sighed, your (e/c) eyes lost the glimmer they had in them before, "My grandmother was somewhat strict and nice at the same time, she'd order me around a lot and we do errands together. But, I didn't really mind, after the death of both my parents, company was all I really needed, I guess…"

"I guess that's all there is…" You sighed again and glanced at Arthur. He had remained silent throughout the whole story you almost forgot he was there.

Arthur felt bad for you, all that you'd been through, but you still smile brightly and confidently. You sure were extraordinary girl.

"But, _... don't you ever feel sad? I mean you never seem sad, you always seem so happy. I don't understand…." He asked. You smiled at him, "W-Well… I just try not to think about it…" your smile faltered a bit, "I mean I do care about them," You starting feeling guilty now. "I do really feel sad and bothered by it though…" You wiped your cheek as a tear spilled from your (e/c) eye.

Arthur starting panicking when he realized you were crying, "Oh no. T-This is my fault, I'm sorry _."

You shook your head, "No, no. I'm fine, it's not your fau-"

Arthur stood up and hugged you. You were surprised he was hugging you at first, you blinked several times trying to process what was going on. "I'm sorry _" he said again.

You blushed slightly and hugged back, "I said I was fine, Arthur…" you mumbled awkwardly.

The door swung open, you both turned to see who it was.

"Am I interrupting something important," Another blond man asked, a smirk on his face.

You both stepped away from each other awkwardly, "What do you want now, Francis?" Arthur asked glaring at him.


End file.
